Too Much Pain ItaSasu Fan Fic
by VeryProudWeirdPerson101
Summary: Basically, Lots Of Love And Hate... And Random Yaoi and Yuri Pairings... Read To Find Out xD Hope It's Okay. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I'm So Sorry, Girls! And Boys! This Fan-Fic May Not Turn Out To Your Liking! Please Forgive Me! _Puppy Eyes_. Don't Hate Me!

Prolouge

Now

Itachi was horrified as he read the note that he had found on Sasuke's pillow:

_**I love my brother. I really do.**_

_**And I'm so glad that he decided to let me into his world.**_

_**Even if it meant being brutally tortuted and/or raped by him every day, that was enough price to pay for what I recieved in return.**_

_**Him.**_

_**Sasuke**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A New Day

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Yelled Sasuke, running from the Ninja School to meet his older ANBU brother, Itachi. He'd just graduated from Ninja High and Itachi was there to celebrate with him. Sasuke doubted his older brother would do much celebrating, but still, there was always hope. Sasuke hurtled himself into his brother's arms, knocking both of them to the ground. Itachi yelled angrily and jumped up, pushing Sasuke off him. He observed the young boy on the ground cooly, his arms crossed. Sasuke's lips formed a pout.

"That hurt, Nii-san! I'm your brother; you should learn to be more careful!" He squeaked.

Itachi growled under his breath, then held out his hand to help Sasuke up. "And YOU should learn not to glomp everybody in sight, young Sasuke. You are a garduated Ninja, not a twelve-year old, rabid Anime fan, school-girl."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Nii-san. If I wanna act like a ... a ... What you said, then I will!"

"Well then don't expect any respect from me. I've no enthusiasm for these fan girls we end up surrounded and worshipped by. It's just ridiculous. Now get your ass OFF that floor, fucktard."

"Okay, okay," grumbled Sasuke, hauling himself up. "No need to be rude about it. Gawd, Nii-san."

Rolling his eyes, Itachi turned on his heel and stalked away. Sasuke ran after him eagerly. Itachi walked even faster, so as not to re-start the urges he had when he was around the younger boy. Still Sasuke kept after him. So he walked faster, and of course that baka followed him even faster himself.

"Do you have an issue, Sasuke?!" He yelled furiously at his brother, who cowered before him.

"No, Nii-san. I just - just thought that we were having my Graduation party tonight? You said we would!" Sasuke shouted, causing a shopkeeper to look at him in confusion. Itachi ignored him and yelled straight back.

"I can't be bothered right now! Just give me some peace, will you?!"

"But you've had peace all day, while I've not been at home! You've had peace with mother and father! And if you didn't, you could just have gone home!"

"Well, I didn't WANT to go home! I wanted to - Ah, screw it." With that, Itachi flash stepped away.

Sasuke stood there, feeling lost and alone, even though he was standing right in his home of the Leaf Village.

Itachi was furious. He had almost let slip his real reason for being there. And why? Because his brother was a pesky little brat!

Itachi growled. Throwing himself down on his couch, he kicked the coffee table out of anger at the world.

"Shit!" He yelled as boiling hot tea was spilled all over his trouser bottoms. "Sodding, blimin', shagging, knickers, BOLLOCKS!"

Storming into the kitchen angrily, he heard the doorbell ring. Ignoring it, he grabbed a cloth and rubbed the tea off of his trousers, then walked into the sitting room and began cleaning up the mess. The doorbell rang again. Again he ignored it, and started cleaning the table down. And again, went the flamin' doorbell. Deciding he was going to throttle whoever was at the door, he marched to the hallway and pulled the door open.

"This isn't exactly a great shittin time!" He yelled in a blind fury at whoever was there.

"Itachi?" He heard, in a voice an octave or two deeper than his, but almost the same.

Shit, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes. He was right - his father was at the door.

"Uh, hello, father. How are you? Well, since I left you earlier, of course."

"What's this all about, Itachi?" Demanded his father, ignoring the question.

"Um, well, you see, father, I spilled my tea and it kinda, uh, fuelled my anger."

"I hope you won't use that language around me again, Itachi, okay?" Itachi nodded "Thank you."

"No worries. Now, anyway father, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Itachi, it's you I'm worried about. Sasuke's worried about you, son. He seems to think you're ill or something. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, father," Lied Itachi, already picturing the conversation that would follow if he told his father what was going on. "I just had a late night last night; I'm rather frustrated because of it."

"Well, okay, Itachi. I'll leave you to clean up your mess then." Itachi smiled his slanted smile at his father. "Have fun, son."

Itachi closed the door while watching his father walk away down the garden path. Then he returned to the sitting room and cleaned up the remaining tea. He actually felt more relaxed than he did before.

"Wow, I'm tired now," he sighed.

After dumping the cloth on the kitchen worktop, he walked into his bedroom, slammed the door, and lay on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

Okay, My First Chapter Of My First Story! I Hope It Was Okay! Please, Read + Review. . It Doesn't Feel Right, Somehow, This Chapter. Neither Does Writing My First Fan Fiction. It Doesn't Seem Right At This Age. I Don't Think Other Girls My Age Are Doing This!

But Hey, It's Fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Confessions

"Father. Was Itachi-san okay?" Sasuke demanded the instant his father walked through the door.

"Your brother says he's fine. He said it was the work of a late night."

"God!" yelled Sasuke. "It must have been an all freakin' nighter to make him that naggy! Sodding hell!"

His father looked at him with narrowed eyes, but said nothing. He could tell his younger son was worried about his older brother.

Sasuke sighed. His brother was in another of his moods, though it was somehow different this time. He felt it was because of him. He needed to go see his big brother - he was going to come clean.

"Ino! Are we going to see Sasuke or not? Make up your mind!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes! Okay! We'll go! But I bet you he's not there!" replied Ino.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She wanted to punch Ino. Ino had insisted they go see Sasuke today, and find out who he liked best, and now she was refusing to move. Cha!

"You're the one who wanted to do this! So let's freakin' go!"

Ino jumped up off of her bed, grabbed Sakura's arm, and dragged her downstairs. Then grabbing a hairbrush, she dragged it through her hair a couple of times, and as they were running out the door, threw it into a corner in the hall.

Sakura was dragged all the way to the Uchiha residence with her arm almost pulled out of it's socket. When they got there, Ino banged on the door, hard. Sasuke's father answered the door.

"Um... Uchiha-san?" stuttered Ino. "Is Sasuke in, please?"

"No, I'm afraid he went out. I think he said he's going to see his brother, Itachi. Shall I tell him you called?"

"Y-yes please."

"Who should I say was calling?"

"Um... Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, sir."

"Okay, girls." said the man, with a laugh. "No need to call me sir, though, okay? Now run along, go do whatever girls do these days." The girls did a quick bow and scuttled away down the path back to Ino's house, both bright red.

When they reached Ino's house, they both burst out in giggles.

"What's so funny, girls?" called Mrs. Yamanaka from the living room.

"Nothing, mother!" called back Ino. The girls made their way up to Ino's bedroom, still giggling.

Sasuke pounded on his Nii-san's door, almost slamming his fist through the wood.

Itachi came to the door, looking disheveled and angry.

"The hell you want?" He yelled at Sasuke, who stood his ground. Sasuke pouted and looked at Itachi.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, Itachi nii-san. You seemed upset back at the Ninja Academy."

Itachi's hard expression softened, and he sighed. "Get in here then, my baby brother. I suppose it's time I explained, or rather demonstrated, or something, about what's going on. But I'm so fucked up in the head, you must understand that now." Sasuke nodded, and Itachi led him inside. Sasuke sat down in an armchair, perched right on the edge, while Itachi threw himself down into the squishiness of the couch, the most relaxed Sasuke had ever seen him.

"Well, Nii-san?" prodded Sasuke gently. "What's going on?"  
"Well..." Itachi said hesitantly, dragging his knees up to his chest. "Do you understand the fact that I'm fucked up in the head, baby brother? Do you?" When Sasuke nodded again, Itachi sighed sadly. "I don't understand it myself... I shouldn't have these thoughts... I shouldn't feel this way!" And Itachi burst into tears. Sasuke was shocked and amazed. He'd never once seen his brother on the verge of tears, let alone in this state. He moved onto the couch beside his Nii-san and cuddled into his chest.

"Shhh, Nii-san," he said. "It'll be okay..."

"Will it? Are you sure?" sniffled Itachi.

"Itachi," said Sasuke, gently but firmly. "You know I'd do anything to help you if you needed it, eh? Although I've never told you that before, because you've never seemed to need my help." Itachi smirked at that, but showed no signs of controling his tears. He lay his head on his baby brother's and sighed. Then he started nuzzling the younger boy's head.

"Um... Itachi? What exactly... Are you doing?" enquired Sasuke.

"When you say anything... Do you mean ANYTHING..?"

"Of course I do, and you know that."

"Then kiss me, foolish brother."

Sasuke turned his head to give his Nii-san a funny look, but was shocked when Itachi brushed his lips against his in what might be called a kiss. A shiver ran down his spine, causing hm to convulse with pleasure. Itachi smiled, took that as an agreement, and took Sasuke's lips in a kiss with much greater force this time. Sasuke's eyes widened as the older Uchiha boy pushed him into the squishyness of the couch and started covering his face with kisses.

Sasuke had had enough. He shoved Itachi off him, into the sofa, and stood up, turning to look at him with his hands on his hips and a furious look on his face. Itachi looked up at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"The HELL are you playing at, Itachi?!" Sasuke demanded,

"Well... You DID say anything," Muttered Itachi meekly.

!I meant withing reason. This is sick, as well as probabaly damn forbbiden. YOU of all people should realise that!" Sasuke took a deep breath, then flung himslef down in front of his Nii-san.

"Wha- Uh..." Stammered Itachi.

"Shut up, Itachi, and freakin' kiss me!" Itachi regarded him with a sceptical expression, but when Sasuke nodded, his mind instantly went into overdrive. He pulled the younger Uchiha boy up onto his lap, leaned forward, and began to nibble on his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes and, for a second, wished he was elsewhere. But when Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's trousers by his cock, the thought instantly went elsewhere. He opened his eyes and began to look down, but Itachi caught him in a kiss and locked him there. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and allowed his brother's swiping tongue entrance, hoping that Itachi would leave him alone soon. But no, as soon as Itachi had his tongue into that hot, humid mouth of his brother's, he decided - he would never let this go. Ever.

Itachi began mapping out the area of his baby brother's mouth instantly. His thoughts were humming happily. He smiled, and began doing a little shoulder-up dance. Then he couldn't help it. He burst out giggling like a school girl.

Sasuke couldn't take it. He stood up and stamped his foot.

"The hell is going on with you, you freakin' baka?!" Sasuke yelled. He spat at his brother's feet, then stalked off out off out of there. He decided then - he was never coming back.

Itachi came out after him, pleading for him to come back. Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. When his Nii-san kept following him, he just flash-stepped out of there.

Okay! That Didn't Turn Out Quite As Planned. You Might Hate Me If I Say This, But There WAS Suppossed To Be SOME Lemon In There! But I'm SO Sorry, I Didn't Quite Fit It In, There May Be Some Lemon, Not ItaSasu, But Something Else, In A Couple More Chapters, But The Uchiha Brother's Will NOT Be On Speaking Terms For A WHILE, Courtesy Of The Youngest, The Big Baka, Sasuke. The Up-tight Git.

And Also, Just To Let You Know - The Ino And Sakura Bit Was Just Out Of Pure Randomness.

I Needed SOMETHING To Fill Up My Practically Empty Chapter!

But I'm Hoping I Can Fit Some Yuri In, Too - Not Nessecarily InoSaku, But Something, If Not Nothing.

But Please, Keep Reading! And Waiting! This Book, I Doubt, Will Ever Be Finished! I Have Too Much Spare Time On My Hands!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

What To Do Next?

Sasuke was pacing up and down his bedroom, furious. He was begining to question his sexuality now, and he had no idea why (Neither do I, to be completely honest. and I write this thing!). That dumb brother of his. What he needed to do was kiss/snog/shag a girl ASAP.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr..." He heard.

"The fuckin' hell's that?!" he yelled. He looked towards his bedroom window and saw a head appear over the window-sill. "Kiba! The shittin' hell you doin' here?"

"I came for a visit!" grinned Kiba. "Your dad said you've been refusing to unlock your door, so I found my ladder and climbed up here!"

"And you brought Akamaru too," relpied Sasuke dryly.

"How did you know? I haven't even brought him up yet! He refused to climb the ladder!"

"I heard him freakin' growling," aighed Sasuke. "You ain't the only one with brill ears around here, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. So, anyway, what's this, a lock-myself-in-my-bedroom-party?"

"Shove it, you," growled Sasuke.

"Oh, so the little boy can finally bark now? Well, no-one can say your bite's worse than your bark." Akamaru chuckled (Yes I Realise That That Wasn't Funny, But Hey, I Don't Give A Shit!). "I had absolutely no idea that you were related to Akamaru."

Sasuke regarded Kiba with a cold look. Kiba realised he wasn't exactly helping his situation, and shut his trap.

"Anyway, what'cha want, Kiba?" asked Sasuke.

"The new Make-Out Paradise Film's Out! Wanna come see it with me?"

"Uh, no, thanks." sighed Sasuke. "I'm not in the mood..."

"Oh, screw you, Sasuke. You're a lost cause when you're in one of these moods, y'knoww that? I'm leaving you to your goddamn pity party. You can shove your head up your ass for all I care." And with that, Kiba threw one leg over the window ledge, and was gone.

Sasuke sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and lay down on his bed. Then he got up and switched his stereo on, putting on his CD with all his favourite songs on. The first song was... Backstreet Boys, Incomplete. Sasuke debated on changing the track, but then when the chorus came on, he realised it fit his situation perfectly. He lay back on the bed again, sighing.

(More)(Ino)(Sakura)

LoL

"Hey, I wonder what's up with Sasuke lately? Uchiha-san said he hasn't been out of his room since he went to see Mr. Itachi." said Sakura.

"I have not the foggiest. Wanna go find out?" replied Ino.

"Okay, but how do we get in if he's ocked in his bedroom?"

"I'm sure there's a way."

SO the two girls headed off to the Uchiha residence. They went round the back of the building to see Kiba climbing down a ladder from a window ledge.

"Oh, hey girls." he stated. "Here to see Sasuke?" they nodded mutely. "No point. He's in one of them moods - A total lost cause. Sorry..." Kiba looked down.

"It's okay," said Sakura softly. "It doesn't matter. We can wait." she looked really dissapointed...

FLASHBACK

**Sakura was kissing Sasuke passionatly on his bed. They were both seriously in love. Their relation-ship wasn't about sex, or drugs - Sakura loved him and Sasuke loved her. They'd both sit out under the stars with each other, cuddling, or talking on the phone with each other for hours on end. Sakura was really in love. Then one day Sasuke had to go away with his family for a business trip or something. Over the time they were separated, their relationship seemed to evaporate. Sasuke had come back, distant, cold and uncaring, and Sakura had been left on her own. She still hadn't properly gotten over him, even though it was at least three years ago, when they were about fifteen or sixteen. Sakura felt like half of her had been torn away, and had done since that day Sasuke had ditched her. Since then she had withdrawn into herself, only being her true self when she was with Ino. Everyone had noticed the difference in her.**

End of Flashback

Sakura was crying. Kiba felt extremly bad; he knew what was wrong with her. Her split with Sasuke had seriously affected her, and even now, three years on, she still loved him with all her heart. Even though she had boys swooning over her in most places, her heart was sealed from all but Sasuke.

Sakura could hear the music playing from Sasuke's bedroom. It had seriously set her off - Backstreet Boys, Incomplete. It was exactly how she felt. Her tears were hitting the ground by her feet. Then everything went black, and suddenly she hit the ground, swirling in a deep pool of darkness.

Now Kiba was really mad. He yelled at Ino to take care of Sasuke, then marched himself straight back up the ladder. He saw Sasuke lying on the bed, tears making silent tracks into his hair.

"You!" Kiba yelled. He strode over to Sasuke and dragged him into an upright position by his hair. "You, you freakin' dick head! You are such a bastard, did you know that, fucktard?"

"Huh?" said Sasuke. "What have I done now?"

"It's not something you've done now - it's something you did _**three freakin years ago!**_ That poor girl is out there, crying because f you, crying because you feel empty! She's crying becasue a worthless ass hole peice of SHIT like you feels down! She's worth more than TEN of you, but still she cries. She LOVES you, ass wipe. Why did you stop loving her?" Kiba was shaking with anger. The one he loved most was a wreck because of his best friend. Oh, how he could kill Sasuke at this moment in time.

Itachi was depressed. The person he loved most hated his guts. Well, hated them even more than he did in the first place. He knew that Sasuke was ready to beat the shit out of him, and with good reason.

Itachi sighed deeply. His heart ached, and even when his mind wasn't dwelling on Sasuke, his body was (I Actually Know What That Feels Like... Meh. I Don't Reccomend It). He couldn't eat, or sleep, and he could hardly even breath.

_Oh, How I Hate Being Sleep-Deprived. I Sat Writing This Chapter Till Quite Late, Not Wanting To Sleep Until I'd Finished It. I Think It Was The Will Of You Fan Girls/Boys/People! YaY! Thank You!_

_I Actually Almost Fell Of The Bed At One Point!_

_Yes, I Am Sleep Deprived. Does It Show? I Hope Not._

_So, Anyway, I Promoted VOILENCE In That Chapter! Coooooool. YaY Voilence! Also I Have Never Seen Or Said So Many Swear Words In One Paragraph / Speech! And This Is ME Writing This! LoooooL. Okay My Ass Is Kinda Numb. This Seating Position Is No COmfier Than The Last One. TTTT Grrrrr..._

_What Did You All Think Of My Extremely Voilent Kiba? Please, Read And Review. Tell Me If I Do Better When I'm Tired (Chapter 3) Or When I'm Not Tired (Chapter 1 + 2 ). Then I Can Plan My Writing Times More Carefully._

_YaY Voilence!_

_Aishiteru._

_Koneko A.K.A Fäyth Uchiha._

_Ox_

_Goodnight... For Now._

_Nya! ,.,_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Okay...

I Seem To Be Having A Little Trouble Getting Over My Ex...

So I Doubt I'll Be Posting Sod All Lately...

I'm So Sorry...

But I'm Going To Try And Get It Sorted, Preferably Sooner Than Later,

But It'll Happen When It Happens, I Guess.

Even Though I Have A Jack-Ass For An Ex, I'll Never Stop Loving You Fan People

(That's If I Have Any! Lol...)

You're What Keeps Me Going Strong.

If Any Of You Has ANy Advice On Getting Over Him,

Please Help...

It Would Be Greatly And Sincerly Appreciated

By All Who Know Me In Person.

Aswell As Me..

...

Aishiteru,

And Thank You

...

Koneko/Fäyth


	6. Won't Be On Or Typing Up

Won't Be Typing Up For Even Longer

Won't Be Typing Up For Even _**Longer**_. So Sorry! I'll Be Back Again Writing Soon.. Just Bear With Me!


End file.
